culturefandomcom-20200222-history
Greatest Hits II (Queen album)
}} class=album|id=r299806|pure_url=yes}} link | rev2 = The Rolling Stone Album Guide | rev2Score = Rolling Stone Album Guide }} Greatest Hits II is a compilation album by the British rock band Queen, released in 1991.Queen; Greatest Hits, Vol. 2. AllMusic. Retrieved 16 January 2011. It reached No. 1 on the UK Albums Chart, and is the tenth best-selling album in UK Chart history with sales of 3.9 million copies as of 2014, and has sold 19 million copies worldwide. Accumulated sales (Greatest Hits II and Classic Queen for the US and Canada combined) are in excess of 23 million worldwide.BPI – UK Best Selling Albums of All Time (14 June 2009), Retrieved 13 June 2011Queen Greatest Hits I and II Review BBC. Retrieved 17 June 2011 It is also the best-selling album by a foreign artist in Finland. Content The compilation contains most of Queen's European hits from 1981 to 1991. It was released less than a month before the death of lead singer Freddie Mercury and was the last Queen release of any kind while he was still alive. It was later made available in the United States in two box sets: Greatest Hits I & II and The Platinum Collection: Greatest Hits I, II & III. On April 19, 2011, Hollywood Records released the newly remastered version of Greatest Hits II in the United States and Japan. A companion video release entitled Greatest Flix II was released at the same time, but is currently out of print. Most of the videos are now available on the DVD Greatest Video Hits 2 with the exception of the videos from the 1991 Innuendo album. The singles "Body Language", "Back Chat", "Las Palabras de Amor", "Thank God It's Christmas", "Princes of the Universe" and "Scandal" were omitted for this release.http://www.queenonline.com/en/the-band/discography/greatest-hits-ii/ Track listing | title1 = A Kind of Magic | length1 = 4:22 | title2 = Under Pressure | note2 = edited version | length2 = 3:58 | title3 = Radio Ga Ga | length3 = 5:43 | title4 = I Want It All | note4 = single version | length4 = 4:01 | title5 = I Want to Break Free | note5 = single remix | length5 = 4:18 | title6 = Innuendo | length6 = 6:27 | title7 = It's a Hard Life | length7 = 4:09 | title8 = Breakthru | length8 = 4:09 | title9 = Who Wants to Live Forever | note9 = edited version | length9 = 4:57 | title10 = Headlong | note10 = original Innuendo LP edit | length10 = 4:33 | title11 = The Miracle | note11 = early fade | length11 = 4:54 | title12 = I'm Going Slightly Mad | note12 = original Innuendo LP edit | length12 = 4:07 | title13 = The Invisible Man | length13 = 3:58 | title14 = Hammer to Fall | note14 = single version | length14 = 3:40 | title15 = Friends Will Be Friends | length15 = 4:10 | title16 = The Show Must Go On | note16 = early fade-out | length16 = 4:23 | title17 = One Vision | note17 = single version | length17 = 4:01 |total_length = 75:57 }} | total_length = 79:53 | writing_credits = yes | title18 = I Was Born to Love You | note18 = From Made in Heaven, 1995 | writer18 = Mercury | length18 = 4:48 }} Charts Certifications }} |salesamount=1,238,700}} }}} |autocat=yes}} See also *List of best-selling albums in Finland *List of best-selling albums in Germany *Top best-selling albums by UK Chart References }} External links * Queen official website: Discography: Greatest Hits II: includes lyrics of "Hitman." Category:Queen (band) compilation albums Category:1991 compilation albums Category:Parlophone compilation albums Category:Hollywood Records compilation albums